


『all亭』来啊 快活啊 反正有大把时光

by sumisususu



Category: all亭
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisususu/pseuds/sumisususu





	『all亭』来啊 快活啊 反正有大把时光

脏文不需要下限 

二哥舒服就好

时间线大概是两天内 

芳亭

————————

暗夜里，醉酒的两个人，正在宿舍大床上肆意亲吻。

一个是真晕乎了，另外一个最多微醺。

“我能进去待会吗……”

“？”

孙九芳对上一双亮晶晶的黑眼睛，超级无辜，看的他简直要下不去手了，可是，不行，我今天必须把你吃到嘴里。

“我看到你下午的时候，在洗手间和九香……”

“嗯……可是没有ky呀……”喝多了的小孩说话格外奶，弄得孙九芳硬的要炸。

“没事，这才几个小时，估计里面还软着呢，而且我有t，放心吧！”一边说着一边继续哄慰地轻吻。

“那你摸摸……”

被拉着手腕去了下方，松紧腰的运动短裤，轻易就探了进去，里面没有小裤裤，只有一个汁水涟涟的小小亭，和一个柔软翕动的穴口……

再也按捺不住，直接扒了裤子，分开两条纤长的腿让小孩自己扶住，拉链拉开，就要压下去……

“tt呢！”小孩瞪大眼睛问，同时一只有力的手抵住他胸口。

“哦对，忘了忘了，抱歉抱歉。”

低头去裤兜摸索的时候，感觉到小孩正在解他刚才顾不上的腰带和纽扣，硬物被温暖的手握住律动，九芳想，艹！大概得死这孩子身上了吧，太会了……

手心都是汗，撕不开套套实在尴尬，小孩笑吟吟看他，丝毫不像一个马上就要被操干的小淫物，满脸都是你在干嘛呀的好奇。

孙九芳愈发心急，却忽然被小孩把t抢了过去，他微微张嘴，露出尖尖犬齿，咬住包装边缘，轻轻一扯，然后又抬眼冲他笑着，取出了t，又勾勾手指，示意他再靠近一点。

孙九芳全程咬着牙，看着他的硬物上，被一脸纯洁的孩子带上一个粉红色充满了草莓味道的t，小孩的眼睛又亮又充满笑意，嘴角歪起，邪气得要命，动作轻柔却极其缓慢，折磨得他简直想骂街。

“来吧……”

这一声嗲嗲的召唤，孙九芳脑子里最后一根弦断裂……

但还是尽量轻柔地进去了，因为看到小孩忽然皱紧了眉头，满脸都是不可置信的看他，仿佛他是个施暴者，弄得他都心虚起来，“怎么了……很疼吗……”

“不是……芳芳……你怎么又变大了一圈……”

艹，这谁顶的住啊！

他俯下身亲小孩微张的嘴，粗暴的，充满占有欲的……

我他妈的以后不想和别人分享你，怎么办，是我一个人的行不行……

————————

华亭

在侧幕条紧挨着的俩人，都没有说话，有时何九华还跟着台上的俩人笑一笑，而二哥是完全没有投入的样子。他微张着嘴，眼睛紧闭着，有时又会忽然睁开，里面是满满的情欲，喉间低低的喘息声不断。

“啊——”

忽然他发出一声有点高亢的喊声，幸亏台下观众正笑的开怀，给遮挡了过去，可是却被身边的人一个近乎严厉的瞪视。

以幕布做遮挡，那人的手正伸在他水裤后方，两根手指刚才没有预警地变成了三根，激得他穴道内胀痛不已。

“还想不想要了？”被低声质询。

“不要了，你拿出去好不好……”泫然欲泣的黑眼睛，实在是好看的要命。

“不，高潮给我看！”

“别在这儿行不行……”眼泪真的掉下来了，太他妈的勾人了，得立马干他！

终于收回了湿漉漉的手，低声道，“洗手间等我！”

似乎是肌肉太过紧张，刚迈出去一步腿的孩子差点歪在地上，何九华不得不把人拽到怀里，“怎么了，还行吗？”

“我稍微缓一下……”他虚弱地靠过来，小脸蛋委屈巴巴都是泪痕。

何九华轻轻扶住那纤细的腰，咬着牙想，艹，心疼是动心的第一步吗……艹艹艹……完犊子！

——————————

熙亭

巨大的宿舍，一左一右的俩人，中间横亘着两张空荡荡的双人床。

靠窗躺着的小孩，瞪着毫无睡意的眼睛，看着窗帘未拉的玻璃上透进来的树影与月光。

听到窸窸窣窣的轻响，有人走过来了，他一动不动，继续跟着风摇晃的枝丫移动眼球。

被子被掀开，有微凉的身体靠过来，连腰都被揽住，他还是置若罔闻。

“好看吗？”

耳畔被那个人呼出的热气，弄的有点痒。

他轻轻“嗯”一声，转过头来。

不出意外地撞进一双带着笑意的黑眼睛里，那人笑的很可爱。

二哥也勾起唇角，凑过去，距离那薄唇几毫米的地方停住，“想要了吗？”

“嗯……”

“为什么……”

“想你了……”

“可我不想要啊……”

“那可就由不得你了！”

下巴被攫住，霸道的吻落下，却被回敬了尖尖的犬齿，“嘶……你怎么那么喜欢咬人啊……”

“我说了今天不想做……”

“为什么？累了？”

“嗯……”

“你今天和谁做了……”

“没做，我困了，你自便……”

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，他被干醒了……

“你真是……”

身后的人低头亲吻他的蝴蝶谷，“都kuozhang地这么好了……不做太可惜了是不是……”

“那你能不能快点，我好困……”

“那用不用我再轻点，你睡你——”

“啊——”二哥咬住下唇，还是没忍住叫声，穴道深处的痉挛令他整个人也跟着战栗起来，他本能地攥住正扶着他腰的那只手……

“是这儿吗？”

被使坏地撞击某个点不停的后果，就是被直接艹射……

尚九熙没想到小孩会哭成那样，抱他去浴室清洗，哄慰着，“别哭了啊我错了还不行吗！”

“我都说了不想要了呜呜呜……”

“可是你为什么要硬呢！看看！又硬成小棒槌了！”

“还他妈的不是因为你不肯出来……”

被压在浴室墙上，弯着腰的小孩骂街。

“叔这就给你，别急啊……”

终于可以躺进被窝里的孩子疲惫不堪，他刚闭上眼，却又听到温柔低语，“刘筱亭，你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢你干我！”

“我认真的！”

“我也是……”

结果被强迫撑开眼皮，对上那人难得严肃的脸。

“我们不是一早说好了吗……”

“我反悔了！”

“那恐怕你以后连操我都不行了！”

“休想！”

二哥笑的无谓，“来吧，加入战队吧，为了我与全世界为敌吧！”

他凑上前，给尚九熙一个轻柔的吻，“祝你好运！”


End file.
